


【all斑】基本法

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 5





	1. 自导自演

端起泡了枸杞的保温杯，宇智波火核轻轻嘬了一口红糖水，捏住鼻梁上下揉搓，缓解双眼长时间盯着屏幕带来的疲劳。假装不经意的瞥了眼电脑的右下角，时间显示7：45。发现马上就到换班的时间，宇智波火核这才放心的伸了个懒腰。  
但他没能完全放松下来，便被身后猛然响起的摔门声吓了一跳，接着他就听到他们亲爱的警署总督裹挟着怒气的阴冷声色，“火核，上班时间可不能懈怠。”  
宇智波火核连忙收回舒展的手臂，应声附合“是是是”。  
等宇智波泉奈冷着一张脸走出办公室，宇智波火核才注意到电脑里多了一封新邮件。仔细阅读文件之后，宇智波火核才知道了宇智波泉奈怒气的由来。  
宇智波的大少爷被绑架了，和他一起失踪的，还有他的执事。  
宇智波火核在得知这个消息时很震惊，但并不意外，如果你的亲生弟弟是警署总督，那么你被意外绑架的几率也会一路高升的。  
宇智波火核对自己上司的这位亲哥哥不算熟悉，只听过宇智波斑以警校第一名毕业，之后却因为身体原因，进入警局工作一段时间后便辞职的故事。偶尔的几次碰面也是宇智波斑来看望弟弟。宇智波火核观察得出，如果不是在外人面前演戏，宇智波泉奈和宇智波斑的兄弟关系很好，宇智波泉奈在宇智波斑面前的那股黏糊劲儿，用赶时髦的话说，就是个不折不扣的兄控。  
“难怪总督火生气。”宇智波火核心说。亲哥哥失踪了，能不生气？按照宇智波火核对宇智波泉奈的了解，宇智波宗家的保安总长估计已经被宇智波泉奈骂得狗血淋头，现在被辞退了都说不准。刑警队、监察部和技术组也免不了被总督的余火扫射。“太惨了。”宇智波火核默默庆幸自己只是搞后勤的。  
“知道是总督哥哥被绑架是谁指使的了吗？”宇智波火核向下属宇智波镜询问。  
宇智波镜是刚调来的新。他刚从上一个任务中脱身，宇智波泉奈安排他到后勤只是给他休息和调整的时间，随时待命接受下一个任务。所以平时宇智波火核不会给宇智波镜交代工作，这使得宇智波镜有大量时间在总署里晃动，虽说才来三五天，瓜吃的比谁都全。  
“暂时还不清楚。”宇智波镜向宇智波火核汇报，“管家白绝称，斑少爷被绑架的当天早上，他和执事本来是打算前往市博物馆的参观的。但白绝迟迟没有等到执事汇报行程的信息，连打了几个电话都是正在通话中，应该是被拉黑了。”  
“调过监控了吗？”宇智波火核追问。  
“已经监控确认了，车子是在驶入xx街后突然转向，接着一路向北，开出了市区范围，进入监控忙去。全程都没有其他人上下车的迹象。”  
“手机定位？”  
“也试过了，一无所获，总督还为此大发雷霆，骂监察部都是一帮废物。”  
“执事的名字是？”虽然线索不多，但宇智波火核可以确定，这次的绑架事件和这个执事脱不开关系了，甚至这个执事可能就是整起事件的策划者。  
“执事名叫千手柱间。斑少爷失踪之后，总督派人彻查过千手柱间的背景，履历完整家世清白，没有不良嗜好，没有债务缠身。原本开了一家花店，但因为经营不善倒闭了之后才去宇智波应聘了执事。”宇智波镜一五一十的说出了自己知道的所有信息和推测，“他没有绑架斑少爷的动机。”  
与此同时，市郊的某个仓库了，一场盘问正在进行。失踪的宇智波斑四肢全部被拷在固定于地面的椅子上，动弹不得。他面向的桌子上摆放着一台平板电脑，里面循环播放着一个长发褐肤男人被殴打的画面。拳头落在皮肉上的闷响在狭窄的空间里回荡，令人不禁背后生出一股寒意。  
“宇智波大少爷还是不打算告诉我们？您再沉默下去，您忠心耿耿的执事恐怕就撑不住了。”明显经过变声处理的声音从仓库角落的扩音器里传出。  
即使身处险境，宇智波斑仍然泰然端坐，他对循环播放千手柱间被殴打画面的屏幕说：“我已经说过了，我身体不好，精力有限，早就辞去了警署的职务，在家休养，对于警署的事务和大小安排我一概不知。更不用说你们要找的那位扉间博士涉及的案件是非法人体实验，这种级别的罪犯，泉奈是绝不会拿到家里谈的。公归公，私归私，我和泉奈都有分寸。”  
那声音又说：“斑大少爷，您声称自己对警署的工作不甚了解，却能第一时间想起我们要找的人涉及的案件和罪名。”那声音停顿了一下，尔后意有所指的接着说，“您的谎话未免编的太不高明了。”  
听到这个推论，宇智波斑嗤笑一声，“如此轰动一时的大案，任何一个对实时稍加关注的人都能知道。”宇智波斑的语气由嘲讽转为冷酷，“还是说，在你眼里，非法人体实验不过是司空见惯，不值得关注的小事呢？”  
“那真是太可惜了。”询问宇智波斑的人似乎相信了他的话，随着那人话音落下，宇智波斑面前的屏幕不再是循环播放，而是变成了实时直播。只见执事先生一动不动躺在地上，鲜血糊了满脸满身。幸好摄像头的像素够高，宇智波斑能勉强看出千手柱间还有呼吸，而非死尸一具。  
“你们拿他的生命来威胁我是没有的。”宇智波斑立即猜出了那些人想要做什么，在打手们下一步行动之前抢先说：“我说了不知道就是不知道，就算你们杀了我读取我的海马体，也没法从我这里得知你们想要的消息。”  
那头沉默了，视频里也出现了如斑所想的画面，之前殴打千手柱间的那些人中的一个拔出了手枪，对准了千手柱间的脑袋，食指扣在扳机上，只要得到命令，随时可以射杀可怜的执事先生。  
一阵死一般的寂静之后，伴随着一声短暂的枪响，屏幕黑了下去。


	2. 授人以柄

在外人看来，技术组组长宇智波贺是一个冷静而又理性的，常年与各种数据打交道也养成了他严谨且一丝不苟的性格。这份严谨不止体现在工作中，日常生活里也体现的淋漓尽致。好比现在，被宇智波泉奈征用的靠椅，就是宇智波贺花了上万刀买来的，能有效缓解久坐带给脊柱的压力。  
“吱嘎吱嘎••••••”宇智波贺清晰听到椅子传出的摩擦声，虽然他很心疼，但他不敢说话，因为坐在椅子上的那尊神他惹不起。  
然而令他没有想到的是，抢先报废的，不是他的椅子，而是他的鼠标。塑料碎片划开了宇智波泉奈的手掌，殷红的鲜血一滴一滴落在桌子上，宇智波泉奈却似浑然不觉。宇智波贺瞄了一眼因为鼠标损坏而停止的屏幕。静止的画面里只有两个男人，一个留了一头黑色顺直长发，身上有不少显而易见的血迹和挫伤，宇智波贺不认识。另一个背对镜头，但不羁的炸毛使得宇智波贺一眼就辨别出他的身份——宇智波斑，他上司的亲哥哥，也是本次绑架案件中的失踪人员之一，现在正躺在医院里接受治疗。认出宇智波斑，另一个人的身份也就呼之欲出了，一同在绑架案中失踪的，宇智波家新招的执事——千手柱间。  
宇智波贺只见千手柱间靠在墙上半躺，宇智波斑跨跪在千手柱间身前，由于宇智波泉奈损坏鼠标导致视频暂停，宇智波贺也不猜不出宇智波斑和千手柱间准备干什么。  
“贺，你先出去。”  
“？”听到宇智波泉奈的要求，还在思考到底是什么触发了宇智波泉奈的怒火的宇智波贺满脸疑惑的抬起头，然后就看到，宇智波泉奈的脸色黑的能滴出水来了。宇智波贺立即打消了继续探求的念头，头也不回的走了出去。  
“U盘里面是什么？”宇智波贺才带上门，就被换班之后赶来吃瓜的宇智波火核勾住了脖子。  
“我怎么知道。”宇智波贺毫无形象的翻了个白眼，“还没演到正戏就被总督赶出来了。”  
“毕竟视频内容涉及总督的哥哥，要是有大尺度的画面，总督不想被旁人看见也实属正常。”宇智波火核说。  
他本想安慰宇智波贺，但他没想到，他的一席话却让宇智波贺陷入另一种焦虑之中。  
“总督不想别人看到U盘里的内容••••••”  
“是呀。”宇智波火核疑惑的接茬。  
“但总督现在用的是我的电脑。”  
“你的电脑怎么了？”宇智波火核还没反应过来，办公室里传来的一声巨响打断了他的思维。身体比大脑抢先行动，他当即撇开宇智波贺，左手拧开门把手的同时，右手已经拔出配枪，打开门的一瞬间，宇智波火核的抢口对准了屋子里唯一的活人——皮笑肉不笑的警署总督宇智波泉奈。在宇智波泉奈的脚边，是一堆电子仪器的残渣，宇智波火核依稀可以猜出那堆废渣的前身，正是宇智波贺的电脑。宇智波火核放下枪，他猜到了动静的来源，也明白了宇智波贺惴惴不安的原因。然后他看着宇智波泉奈不慌不忙走出来，经过宇智波贺时，拍了拍还沉浸在电脑牺牲中无法自拔的宇智波贺的肩膀，用欢快且毫无歉意的声音说：“你的电脑被我不小心摔坏了，我会让人赔一个新的给你的。白绝的号码你也知道，有什么要求直接打给他就行了。”  
“没事，我借别人的凑活用也行。”宇智波贺适时止住了悲痛。宇智波泉奈现在虽然在笑，但宇智波贺明白，这只是怒急之后的反常表现而已。他可不想撞在枪口上。  
“对了。”宇智波泉奈走了几步，又转身对宇智波火核说，“火核，我要离开一段之间，你通知所有人，如果在我不在的期间有什么事直接上报给刹那。”  
“了解。”  
宇智波的私人医院内，千手柱间被隔离在监护区里，宇智波斑和宇智波镜隔着玻璃，注视躺在床上陷入昏迷的男人。  
中途，宇智波镜的手里响了，宇智波镜出去接了电话，回来后轻声问宇智波斑：“斑少爷，U盘里到底装的什么？泉奈少爷看完之后，把电脑都砸了。”  
宇智波斑冷硬的回应：“做好你的工作，这件事和你没关系。”  
宇智波镜不以为意，宇智波斑的无差别式冷漠他在过去的八年里领教的够多了。宇智波斑的态度倒是提醒了他，他的前一个任务已经结束，他得赶快从之前的角色里抽离出来。  
监护区外，宇智波斑和宇智波镜之间气氛僵硬，监护区内，沉睡中的千手柱间也没有表面上看起来的那么平静。  
他正在被梦魇缠绕。  
在梦里，千手柱间处于第三视角，眼睁睁看着自己被人拎着头发拽进斑所在的密室里。那人丢下千手柱间之后就离开了，全程一言不发。接着，锁住宇智波斑四肢的机关纷纷打开，宇智波斑揉了揉被勒红的手腕，活动踝关节，起身走向了躺在地上的千手柱间。  
千手柱间身上的血迹不多，至少没有视频里看上去的那么骇人。宇智波斑微不可查的挑了挑他的细眉，眼前的场景验证了他的猜想，绑架他的人对千手柱间动手只是为了恐吓自己而已，绝不会下死手的。  
宇智波斑扶起千手柱间靠坐在墙角，将千手柱间散落在额前的长发顺至耳后，露出脸上斑驳的伤痕。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
宇智波斑的询问没有得到应答，他蹙着眉，检查了千手柱间的生命体征，都很正常，就在宇智波斑以为千手柱间是昏过去了的时候，千手柱间突然睁开了双眼，双臂合围想要困住宇智波斑。宇智波斑虽然因为身体原因从警队里退了下来，但这不代表他的技术也退步了。他上身下沉，利用体型的优势，成功脱离了千手柱间的可触范围，就在他准备再离千手柱间远一点的时候，沉寂了许久的扩音器里又传出了和之前一样，经过变音处理的声音，那头的人说：“既然斑少爷始终说自己对我们需求的信息一概不知，我们再坚持也问不出个所以然来，所以过一会，我们就会放您和您的执事离开。”  
“你们会这么轻易放过我？”宇智波斑注意到，千手柱间一次没有得手，并没有进行下一次攻击，反而坐在原地，茫然的抬起头，不知看向哪里。  
“当然不可能。”扩音器那头毫不犹豫的承认了，“我们希望您回去之后，能帮助我们从宇智波总督那里问出我们需要的信息。在放您离开之前，我们需要您配合拍一段视频，以此保证您能够乖乖与我们合作。”  
“他怎么回事？”宇智波斑看着千手柱间问。  
“我们给执事先生喂了点好东西，却保他能顺利配合我们的计划。”  
“你们想的真是周到啊。”宇智波斑嘲讽。  
随着宇智波斑话音的落下，千手柱间感觉自己的意识回到了身体里，然后，他就发觉，刚才还离他有一段距离的宇智波斑，此刻已经被他压在了身下。


End file.
